Resident Evil UCC
by Jake Anderson
Summary: Version of Re1
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil  
  
UCC  
  
Introduction,  
  
We the alpha team, are going to Raccoon forest to look for are lost companions. The Bravo team, they were sent out to investigate the Raccoon city's horrid problems of people being eaten. The problems believed to come from The Umbrella Corporation the company always had problems at least that what was thought. So S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team sent bravo their other companion's bedside alpha out to see what was going on, but they mysteriously vanished and we don't know why. So we The Alpha team are going to look for them. * * *  
  
Jill's Apartment 8:43 a.m.  
  
"Oh great great I'm going to be late for work on the day that they need me the most" Jill said as she rushed to finish her hair.  
  
"Who cares the first time late in the first 3 years in my whole life working with S.T.A.R.S." she repeated over an over.  
  
S.T.A.R.S Office: 9:22 a.m.  
  
"YES YES YES YES YES nahahahaa! She is finally going to be late yes she looses are bet to fifty Dollars" Joseph Jumped up and down  
  
"Wow how exciting you finally beat Jill, Forest" Chris said practicing his aim on the back of a CD.  
  
"Well she better show up!" Wesker complained.  
  
"Oh my god, give her a break, her first time in two or three year's right?" Barry replied backing her up.  
  
"Well you guys she'll be here don't worry' Brad replied  
  
"Ok chicken hearts, we all know that you have a crush on Jill" Chris laughed as the rest of the team cracked up to.  
  
"I DO NOT CHRIS REDFIELD" Brad screamed  
  
"Oh then why in 5th grade did you give HER the teacher's Valentine on Valentines Day hmm answer me that one" Chris said with a reassuring nod.  
  
"Well um well it was a mistake plus who cared anyway." He replied  
  
"Well Brad how didn't you know I wanted it." Wesker replied as the only one laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Well so maybe I did have a little crush on Jill ok you guys now stop teasing me!" Brad replied  
  
Then suddenly each one began to start to laughing slowly until they were crying.  
  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT IS IT GUYS TELL ME!" Brad said smiling.  
  
"Loo loo loo look behind you!!" Chris pointed.  
  
"Huh what" Brad slowly turned  
  
"What was that brad you had a crush on me" Jill said squinting her eyes  
  
"Um uh WWESKER DID TOO, HE TOLD ME" screamed Brad  
  
"Thank you Brad I forgive you" Jill told him as she walked to Wesker  
  
"Um Jill I didn't like you that Much" POW Wesker flew out of his seat and he was out cold...  
  
"Cough um Wesker you are the weakest link" Chris said in a high tone of voice  
  
Chapter 2: The take off 


	2. Chapter 2: The Take Off

Chapter 2: The take off  
  
"I wonder why she hit me?" Wesker complained.  
  
"Well Wesker I'm not sure but you proved a point." Chris told.  
  
"What's that?" Wesker asked.  
  
"Girls rule and boys drool." Chris laughed.  
  
"Ha ha very funny." Wesker moaned.  
  
"Well shouldn't be such a party pooper." Chris said.  
  
"GUYS, we just go a message from Bravo, it a distress." Chicken heart yelled.  
  
"Lets here it then." Wesker continued.  
  
"Here it is." Ck=static Alpha ckkkkkk we ckkk nee ckkk Hel ckkkk prob ckkk Listen there theses ckkkk trying to ckk us ckkk come ckkk im ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk "That's it sir." brad said.  
  
"That sounded like Enrico, ok gather the team!" Wesker ordered.  
  
"Ok Alpha team, we just got a distress call from S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Saying that they need help. So we have to go and look for them. We are going in to find out what the hell is going on out there!" Wesker explained. So the Alpha team grabbed their gear and went for the helicopter. Vickers started the helicopter and they took off. Heading toward where they were last supposed to be.  
  
**************************LATER*****************************  
  
"Hey Jill come here." Chris whispered her over.  
  
"What Chris?" she asked.  
  
"Shh be quiet, listen when we were listening to the distress call Wesker was smirking and had a grin so be a little suspicious of him alright plus I don't really don't know to much about him and this is kind of freaking me out so just be cautious." Chris said as he stared at her in the eyes.  
  
"Alright Chris." Jill said nodding.  
  
"Hey what you two talking about back there?" Wesker asked looking at them with eyes hiding behind his sunglasses.  
  
"Nothing" Chris said looking going back to messing with his gun.  
  
When the helicopter landed on the ground. And the five of them jumped out Chris, Jill, Barry, Wesker, and Joseph. And searched around looking for any trace of the Bravo team. After a while we heard a "Hey" from Wesker. We walked toward him and when we got there the Bravo team Helicopter was there!  
  
"Hey all the gear is still here!" Chris said.  
  
"I wonder why it here?" Jill replied. The four of them stood there in silence when suddenly  
  
"Hey guys guys over here! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Joseph screamed.  
  
"JOSEPH!" Jill cried.  
  
"Come on" Chris yelled while he fired his weapon at darkness.  
  
"Jill GET IN THAT MASION!" CHRIS YELLED OVER ALL THE GUNFIRE AND HOWLS  
  
They all ran to a mansion they entered  
  
they ran to where they thought it was safe but little did they know what awaited them....  
  
******  
  
Chapter 3: The search 


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

Chapter 3: The search  
  
Jill panted as she held the berretta in her right hand and the other on her chest. She looked at her companions Wesker, Barry, and herself.  
  
"Where's, Chris??" Jill said in worry.  
  
"Well, he's probably." Wesker said as he crossed his arms looking at the red-carpeted rug that led to the stairs.  
  
"NO, that can't." as gunfire from the west of the mansion interrupted.  
  
They all shifted their head to where the sound came from and sat there for a bit.  
  
"Barry Jill, find out what the hell that was and report." Wesker said.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Barry, and Jill mimicked.  
  
Barry started to run for the door as Jill ran to his side. They walked into a dining room where there was the old grandfather clock that ticked away. And a second floor, as well as a luxuries thirty-foot table in the center of the room. With a fireplace at the end of the room and a door to the right of it. They walked to the end of the room and blood leaked from fireplace.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!?" Barry said while kneeling in front of the blood  
  
"What is it Barry?" Jill asked.  
  
"It's blood, I hope this isn't. Chris's blood." Barry said.  
  
Jill walked over to the door to the right.  
  
" Barry, all check here." Jill said while she placed her hand on the knob.  
  
"Well don't go to far Jill." Barry said in bass voice.  
  
Jill gave a resurging nod and turned and entered the corridor. She raised her berretta and looked from left to right. She saw a long corridor with two doors to the left and a square room to the right she checked the left first. She saw a sickly pale man crouched down on the floor and with a human on the ground headless. Jill put one hand over her mouth and nose from the shock and smell. Jill stunned as the creature turned around it had, blood over it's mouth, and mucus eyes. With teeth hanging loose and brown gums and teeth blood dripping from its mouth. And torn worn cloths it dragged its foot and put its hands up moaning. Jill quickly pulled herself together and pulled up her berretta, firing two bullets in its chest making it swing back. Jill quickly turned back and ran for Barry. She swung the door open running as fast as she could.  
  
"Barry, behind me." Jill said as she ran backwards firing double tap.  
  
The zombie lurked behind dragging.  
  
"Jill steps aside, all take care of this shit!" He said while pulling his Colt Python up putting a bullet in its forehead exploding its head. Scattering blood across the floor as he fell to the ground dead. A lake of blood came from its neck.  
  
"What the hell is this???" Barry said shooting again in the back.  
  
"I'm not sure." Jill replied in her soft voice reloading.  
  
"Lets report this to the captain Wesker." Barry said while running with Jill back to the lobby.  
  
They both entered the lobby and no Captain Wesker was there, he had disappeared.  
  
Chapter 4: The Missing S.T.A.R.S 


End file.
